Touch Of Love
by Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin
Summary: Remus and Hermione are both Werewolves but Hermione was the last of her type. There loves was forbidden, but their passion had a will of its own… Can they make it or will thay die. Read to find out. Hermione is 18 & in 7th Year. RLHG. R for part chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and I'am just having fun with the story._

Summery: Remus Lupin & Hermione Granger both Werewolves but Hermione was one the last of her type. There loves forbidden, but their passion had a will of its own... RL/HG

Chapter One

"Remus POV"

Every time he looked at her there came a feeling of something wicked rising up. Remus studied her silently, wondering if she had any idea how much control it was taking him to remain standing in front of the class. None of his student's but one had an idea what was going to happen. The one student that knew was the one he had the wicked feeling's about. "Now class you learned this in third year a boggart is a what?" he knew she was going to be first to get her hand up she always dose. 'Three... Two... One...' Hermione Granger shot her hand up before Draco could lift his.

"A boggart is a shape-shifter that can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most. The spell to weaken the Creature is Riddikulus. When saying Riddikulus, the wand bearer must think of something funny about the creature. For example, if Neville thinks of Professor Snape, he thinks of Snape in his grandmother's clothes and handbag." 'Professor Snape in Neville grandmother's clothes and handbag.' As she said, the class stared to crake up.

"Good Miss. Granger," a small pause then "A Red Cap is a what?" here she goes once more. 'Three... Two... One...' He got the biggest surprise of that day this time it was not Hermione it was Neville "s...s...sir a Red Cap is a n...n...nasty little g...g...goblin like c...c...c...creature that lurked wherever there had been b...b...b...bloodshed: in dungeons of c...c...c...castles and the p...p...p...portholes of d...d...deserted battlefields, waiting to b...b...bludgeon those who had g...g...g...gotten l...lost." As Neville got done the bell rang and class was over.

"You may go now." With that Hermione was the first one out of the classroom.

Remus watched as she rushed out of class her hip's moved from side to side. Then she went around the corner and she was gone. That was the last class of the day and Remus was glade they were gone. As he walked to his privet chamber's he had this feeling that one of his type was close by. As he smelled the air it had a scent of something sweet and spicy to it.

As he came to his chamber the portrait of a large wolf asked "PASSWORD MOONY" As Remus looked up he growled at the portrait the wolf then turned on its back to show it belly to hem. "The password is HERMIONE"

As he walked in to his room he heard a noise. Looking around he could see nothing but an open window. As the curtain's fluttered in the wind he could smell her scent. It smelled like Hermione but not the same. It had a spicy scent to it but still it was Hermione.

"Hermione's POV"

Hermione was walking down the hall the she has never seen before. She spotted a portrait to the left and walked over to see what it was. There were no other portraits in this hallway but there was this one of a wolf. As she was looking at the wolf it asked "Who are you and what do you want?" it growled. She looked at the wolf 'dose it know my secret? Why is it in this part of the castle with no other portraits?' "My name is Hermione and I think I'am lost." Looking at the wolf stared to bring back memories of her pack. The happy memories of summer's past tell that last summer night only month's past. That bloody horde night.

Flash back

As the flames shot high in the air two figures broke from the smashed front door and ran toward the wood's where she stood, their nightclothes smeared with soot, their face's white with terror. As they came running to her she saw why they were running away from the house. As two people in black pointed there wand's at her mother and father a red light came out to hit them in the middle of the back.

She laid down on the grown she heard her father call for her to run as far and as fast as she could. Her mother yelled before she died "Go to the family of your birth place go to them and they will save you."

Then all was quiet.

For long hour she lay there not want to move afraid the people in black would see her.

End Flash Back

As the wolf looked at her she felt the pull of the moon she knew that her time to mate is close. She had to talk to Dumbledore and fast.

A/N (Cliffhanger. Sorry to do that but I had to. If you guy's would like the next chapter please review, & send you idea's with the review's too.)


	2. A Talk With Dumbledore

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and I'am just having fun with the story._

Chapter two: The talk with Dumbledore...

As she stared to walk away the wolf looks at her with a smile. "So you're the one he like's so much? That's good. You're the first one of your kind that I have seen in two hundred year's." still grinning he lays down and try's to sleep.

Hermione spun around to look at the wolf only to see that it is a sleep.

As she walked back down the hall the way she came it keep on bugging her what the wolf said. 'So you're the one he like's so much? That's good. You're the first one of your kind that I have seen in two hundred year's.'

What did that mean 'So you're the one he like's so much?' and 'You're the first one of your kind that I have seen in two hundred year's?' Just thinking about what the wolf said made her mad. "What doses the wolf know that I don't?"

As she was thinking to herself some one called to her. "Hermione. Hermione where have you been? We have been looking al over for you."

Harry panted out. Ron came running up to stop beside Harry looking a little worried about his friend.

"Herm are you alright?" Still looking worried he hoped she was alright.

"Yeah Ron I am all right I just need to talk with Dumbledore right now."

I hope they never find out about my family's secret. It would hurt me to much.

She never knew how she got to the great hall all she knew was that Dumbledore need to be told about Remus and herself.

Looking at the big statue of the headmaster's office she had to do this and there was no stopping it.

"Gumdrop Chocolate" as she said the password the statue stared to move upwards and the staircase was reviled. So she stared to walk up it having the little ball in her gut start to get bigger with every step she takes.

Just as she got to the door to knock Albus opened the door and said "oh hello Hermione please do come in." as he walked over to his desk he picked up a candy container and asked "Chocolate gumdrop?"

"No thank you headmaster. Sir. I come here with very important news. "

I hope he won't be mad I kept this away from him for the last six year's.

"Hermione I know about your pack and what happen to them the last summer. I am sorry about your mother and father. And they told me about your seventeenth birthday last year. They were good friends of mine." Just lessening to the headmaster shocked her and surprised her.

"How did you know about me? How long have you known about my family?" tear's stared to come down her face she could not handle this he knew about my family and they were all slaughtered in July how could he.

"Hermione your mother and father were two of my best friend's and also friends to Remus too. Now is this about the full moon that is in two night's?" knowing what he dose she must find a mate soon or she could die that very night.

"Yes sir. I have to find a mate by then or the Hermione you know will no longer be with the living." She hated to put it so blunt but she had only two day's left.

"Know is this also bout Remus too?" He asked her flat out.

"Yes sir." Still in shock she could not have know what happen early that morning.

flash back

Remus POV

"Hold on headmaster what your tell me is that Hermione is one of the rarest kind of werewolves there are and you want me to mate with her and become one of them?" as it just hit him hared he could not have know she was a werewolf or that she was of the rarest kind of werewolf pack's.

"Yes Remus that is all that I'am telling you. Oh and by the way her pack was killed and her family she is with now are wizards, not werewolves. Her real mum and dad were killed this last summer so she is the last of her kind." Albus was hoping that Remus would take the bait.

Still looking at the headmaster Remus got a little upset and went off the deep end for a few minute. "But headmaster she is just a child. I can't mate with her; she is also one of my student's." Remus yelled at Albus. How could this have happen. So she is one of rarest kind of werewolves. The one that can change at will.

A/N (Cliffhanger. Sorry to do that but I had to. If you guy's would like the next chapter please review.)


	3. WHY IS THIS HAPPNING?

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and I'am just having fun with the story._

Chapter three: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?

'This can't be happening why. What wrong with Hermione?' he still couldn't understand why Dumbledore would want hem and Hermione to mate. 'Unless something...had happened!'

Looking worried he looked up at Dumbledore and said right out "Tell me Albus. Has something happened to our friend's in America?"

'They can't be her mother and father they can't.' He kept on thinking to himself.

"Well you know they were the same race as our Hermione is right," thinking about this really hard before he told Remus. "There her real mum and dad, Voldemort killed them with his death eater's in America and she was the only one that we know of that is alive."

End Flash Back

Hermione's POV

Like Remus she can fell the pull of the moon but unlike Remus she can change at will. "Crookshanks what am I going to do? It's only one day before the full moon." Looking down at the cat all she got in answer was a "Purrrrrr Purrrrr moww." Shaking her head she whispered "your no help."

Getting up off her bed she started to take off her blouse and skirt and lay down on the floor naked she started to change, her bone's crunching in painful movements as from human to wolf. After it was all done she stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

"Well it's about time you changed. And to your question a few minute's ago I said do what you hart tells you is right. You will get your mate but he also has to choose you." With that said Crookshanks went to the door and left to go and find some mice.

Hermione sat in the middle of the room tell there came a knock at the door. Slowly she changed back and answered it.

End Hermione's POV

A/N (Cliffhanger. Sorry to do that but I have writer's block and I need help so please send your idea's of what should happen or who is at the door with your review's thank.)


	4. In the Past

_**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

Chapter Four: In the Past.

Flash back...

Many Month's before...

Hermione just arrived in the states and was going to meet here real mother and father for the first time. She was so worried and didn't know what to do or even what to say to them. Looking across the room where her "adopted parent's" left her, she got up and looked around. That was when she saw a young woman looking at her across the room. She turned and ran back up the hall way to were a young man was standing a told him something. He also looked behind himself to see her and slowly waked away down the hall from were she was at.

A few minutes passed and she was getting all her stuff ready when she hears from the door a noise.

"Excuse me dear but are you Hermione?" a woman's voiced asked.

Slowly turning to see who it was talking to her she said "Yes" with her back still turned away from the woman.

Fully turned around she thought she was looking in to a mirror. The woman she was looking at looked just like her but only thirty year's older than her.

"Who are you?" looking behind her were the young boy and girl almost ten year's old. The little girl looked almost like Hermione when she was that age but with blond hair. As she stood there shocked a tall handsome man walked in and stood looking at her.

Esmé Looked at her oldest daughter and could not believe she was finally meeting her.

"Hermione is that really you?" hoping and praying that her oldest girl has come home.

Looking at her mother she whispered "mommy, daddy is it really you?" running to her mother's arm's that were opened to her she cried so hard that she slid to the floor with her mum and her father put his had down on her head and said "it's good to have you home for the summer finally. You aunt and uncle have taken very good care of you."

"My aunt and uncle?" looking up at her father she look puzzled

Esmé looked up at Ivan and said "what she need's now is to have her pack around her will tell her of my sister later."

End Flash Back

Hermione still naked got up and put some clothing on by the spell "_**Accio robe's**"._

With that done she answered the door to find none other than...

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?" looking shocked and surprised that the one person who is making her life a living hell would come to the head girl's room.

"Granger don't look so surprised I'am just here to talk to you!" looking around he found her room in the color's of her house the Gold and Red but for the trunk in front of her bed was Green and Silver. Smirking more to himself than to her he stared to talk.

"Why have you come we have nothing to talk about." Unhappy that he would even come and talk to her. She just glared at him.

"Don't give me that look I just want to know why you went to the states for your summer break?" looking at her face and it looked surprised that he would even know what she did.

"When...How...WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPING ON ME DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR PUG DOG FACED GIRLFRIEND TO SPY ON ANY MORE.WHY ME?" so mad that he would even go that low to spy on her and follow her around for the Dark Lord he served.

"I did it for my master, but when he asked me 'Were you are at?' I told him that you were in England with family. I lied to him so you would not get hurt but when we attacked the wolf pack in the states and I saw you running to the woods and the two my father killed I knew something was not right. But are you really one of them? Are you really part of there pack?" Looking to see if she would lie to him he had no doubt she would try to lie to him.

Just standing there looking at him like she was dumb, but still not sure that he said what he truly did say or was that a lie to.

"What? Did I just hear you right? How did you know of my family? And what do you want from all of this?"

"Just tell me from the very beginning okay?" Draco just stood there looking at her then moved over to the Green and Silver trunk to sit down.

Still in shock she started from the beginning of last summer.

_The Beginning of the Summer._

As Hermione got off the train her mother and father were standing there waiting for her. That is what maid her stop in her track's they never could get on to the plat form with out her or Ron's mum and dad. Why are they here?

"Mum, Dad? Why are you here?" Looking back and forth from her mother and father then she saw the wand's sticking out of there pocket's.

"Hermione dear we have something to tell you about us." Holding on to her husband's hand she looked up worried that the child that they raised is now eighteen will soon need a mate.

"Me and Earl are your adopted mother and father, but we are part of your family. Your grate uncle you have already met in your fifth year. You're a Slytherin. His name is Tom Riddle or in other word's He who-must-not-be-named." She whispered the last part to her niece. Some how, some way they Apparate home in the living room.

"Were going to the states, but have to come back in two week's, but you will meet some people there that know your mother and father." Looking at Hermione sit down on her couch and didn't know she was at home in the living room.

"But... who are they and why did I not know about this before?" Looking at her adopted mother and adopted father hoping there would be some info for her about her real mother and father. Also on who they maybe.

After about two week's of running around in a small town with noting to do and a lot of boy's and twenty year old guy's running after her and her hiding in her room for more than a good part of those two week's when Rose and Earl had to go back to England. They called her down to the dinning room to find it empty.

Looking across the room where her "adopted parent's" left her, she got up and looked around. That was when she saw a young woman looking at her across the room. She turned and ran back up the hall way to were a young man was standing a told him something. He also looked behind himself to see her and slowly waked away down the hall from were she was at.

A few minutes passed and she was getting all her stuff ready when she hears from the door a noise.

"Excuse me dear but are you Hermione?" a woman's voiced asked.

Slowly turning to see who it was talking to her she said "Yes" with her back still turned away from the woman.

Fully turned around she thought she was looking in to a mirror. The woman she was looking at looked just like her but only thirty year's older than her.

"Who are you?" looking behind her were the young boy and girl almost ten year's old. The little girl looked almost like Hermione when she was that age but with blond hair. As she stood there shocked a tall handsome man walked in and stood looking at her.

Esmé Looked at her oldest daughter and could not believe she was finally meeting her.

"Hermione is that really you?" hoping and praying that her oldest girl has come home.

Looking at her mother she whispered "mommy, daddy is it really you?" running to her mother's arm's that were opened to her she cried so hard that she slid to the floor with her mum and her father put his had down on her head and said "It's good to have you home for the summer finally. You aunt and uncle have taken very good care of you."

"My aunt and uncle?" looking up at her father she look puzzled

Esmé looked up at Ivan and he said "What she need's now is to have her pack around her we will tell her of your sister later."

After riding in the car for five hour's just to get to there house was a pain in the butt. Then when they got there every one on the house came out to see the leader's missing Daughter.

A/N (I need help so please send your idea's of what should happen with your review's thank.)


	5. In the Past part 2

**_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine._**

Review answers:

**Black-rose23:** Riddle is her grandfather!

Answer: No his not her Grandfather his is her Grate Uncle on her mother's side.

**Janie Lupin: **How can Hermione be a member of a pack if she's muggle born? Is she the first witch in her pack then? Is this completely AU?

Answer: her real mother and father gave her to there family in England to take care of her. The family in England is from her mother's side are muggle born but her mother was turned wolf by her father. No she is not the first in her pack to be a witch there is muggle blood in her but her dad is a pureblood. It might be I have not put that in yet you will just have to find out.

**Shabopo: **it's not a bad plot, but you really need a beta; you have some rather atrocious spelling and grammar mistakes. However, it does have potential; just be careful...

Answer: My Beta is on vacation and will get home Christmas eve so you will get a few more chapter's for Christmas.

To every one who has reviewed for me thank you. There name's are:

Angel Gwen Lisbon

Black-rose23

DarkAspiration

Dark Vampiresss

Elaine02

Janie Lupin

Kbluesmom

Marauder-Magick33

NIGHTMARE

Rane2920072

xxLullaby Of Lightxx

Chapter six: Story of the past Part one

After riding in the car for five hour's just to get to there house was a pain in the butt. Then when they got there every one on the house came out to see the leader's missing Daughter.

When every one came out Hermione was surprised at how many people lived in one house then her father said

"There is more than one house on this property than you think!" Ivan said. "But you will find that later in the summer."

Esmé watched her older child met her aunt's and uncle one by one on her father's side. The only sad thing is that her mother and grand mother were not here to see the family come together except for tom. Her uncle will never know of his grate niece and not find out that she is taking after her grate, grate grandmother of course Tom's and Ana's mother. (A/N Tom has a sister in this story and her father is not tom's so there half brother half sister.)

"Hermione dear come I would like you to meet some one." Esmé said as she walked with Hermione up the front steps. Then there was a loud noise up the road they just came up on. Looking to see who it Esme saw who it was before Hermione could see she took her daughter inside before the motorcycle came to a halt in front of the house. Falcon got off his bike and looked around then said in a voice that would make you fall all over hem "I didn't expect this kind of welcome home. What are you all doing here?"

Ivan walked up to the man and told him "Yourtwinsisterishome. Falcon I see you came back from school, how was it?" trying to change the subject before his son could ask who was in the house.

"What did you say before that dad?" his son looked at him wandering what it was he said.

"Oh…nothing son. Just asking how school was!" Ivan hopped that is son would not find out tell dinner that his twin sister was home form Hogwarts.

Meanwhile back in side the house…

"Mom who out front with dad?" Hermione said. 'Mom, Dad? What's coming over me? Why am I starting to call them mom and dad?' she thought to herself.

"Oh that just your brother dear you will met him at dinner." Looking out the window and hoping that her husband would go to the wood's with Falcon.

Outside

"Come on Falcon I need to tell you something!" Ivan was hoping that his son didn't smell his sister or the birthday surprise would be over.

All Falcon's life he knew that he had a sister but his mother and father wouldn't tell him who or were she was. Today was there birthday, but like the past twelve year's he always had a party with out her. One day soon he would find her. But what he didn't know was that his sister was with his mother and at dinner he would get the best present of all.

As they walked over to the wood's Falcon smelt something of rose's and mint. It smelt like something he knew from when he was a kid but his head was playing trick with him it had to be a trick. There was no way she could be here. It would just be another year with out her.

"Dad what is it you want to talk to me about?" Looking to Ivan he saw his father thinking but what was he thinking about?

"Dad, Earth to Dad, Please come in this is Falcon do you copy?" His father looked at falcon and started to smile and laugh.

"Falcon what do you want most for your birthday this year?" Ivan knew but just wanted to hear his son say the word's for him self.

"Well dad what I would like the most is to have Hermione home this year. She went missing on our fifth birthday and all I want is her home this year even if only for a few day's." looking at Ivan he saw his father had a big grin on his face and it made him wonder what he had up his sleeve. What did he have that he didn't know about? This started to get Falcon thinking that maybe just maybe his head wasn't playing a trick on him at all. Well he would find out sooner or later.

A/N (Hope you all like this chapter. My Beta is gone tell Christmas Eve and I will put some more of the story up then. I will be making a new story of Harry Potter and I need you to vote should it be

1 Tom / Hermione

2 A 2nd Remus / Hermione

3 Harry / Hermione

4 Ron / Hermione

5 Draco / Hermione

6 Snape / Hermione

Please put the number in your review.)


	6. In the Past part 3

A/N (The story's name is A Riddle from Hermione. She owns the name of the story. I'am not trying to take it over but I would like to say thank you to the writer for inspiring the idea. I own none of J.K. Rowling's characters.)

Chapter Seven: Story of the past Part Two

"Well dad what I would like the most is to have Hermione home this year. She went missing on our fifth birthday and all I want is her home this year even if only for a few day's." looking at Ivan he saw his father had a big grin on his face and it made him wonder what he had up his sleeve. What did he have that he didn't know about? This started to get Falcon thinking that maybe just maybe his head wasn't playing a trick on him at all. Well he would find out sooner or later.

As night stared to fall Hermione was asleep in her old room. Her sister was sitting right next to her watching her. As Hermione started to stir her sister went to lock the door so the Falcon did not see her in the room. (Falcon is kind a crabby when someone is that room.) Just as she locked the door falcon stopped in front to make sure it was locked from when he went to school after winter break. Satisfied that no one could get past the charm's that he put on her door he went up to the attic and closed his bedroom door.

Lifting up her head to see her sister better Hermione saw that she had power's that even the founder's of Hogwarts didn't have. Her little sister could put up a shield that made the person think that there charm's were still up. "Rose what's the time? Did I sleep through dinner?" looking at the little girl that could have been her twin sister at that age.

Rose looked up at herm and said "It's almost dinner time mother sent me up to help you dress for your surprise." A slow but devilish smile came to her face there was something she knew that see wasn't tell Hermione.

"What surprise? What did mom and dad get me?" she asked. 'When did I start calling them that?' thinking to herself. Still looking at her sister she could tell she was hiding something but what. She would have to wait to see what it was.

As Hermione got her red and gold dress on she was wondering what Ivan and Emsé had up there sleeve's. When they were done with the dress Rose started on her hair. As she had herm put her head facing down warred she stared to do a backward French braid that came from the bottom of her scalp to the top and had ringlet's falling around her face and neck. There mother sent up a gold and diamond necklace that had matching earrings to it that made her fell like Royalty. After everything was done and over with rose went back to the door and waited for the bell to ring for dinner.

After a twenty min's there came a call up from the dinning room and a bell was sounded. Then rose put the shield up so no one could see or hear what was going on in the room after the last person went down stair's rose lead Hermione to the study where they were to have dinner with Ivan.

Meanwhile in the dinning room…

While Hermione eat's in the study...

Falcon was sitting to his mother's right and his father's seat was empty. Looking at hi mother he asked "Mother where father at?" looking to and from the other's in the group that sat at the table and waited for Esmé to answer the question.

When Esmé finally answered the question she told her son "Your father is getting a very special birthday gift for you. When you're done with dinner you can go see it but not until you're done." At that point her son ate everything that was on his plate and waited tell every one else was done.

As Esmé put the fork she had down Falcon got up and waited to see what could be so special that they had to wait for dinner to get over with and go out side to see.

Meanwhile back in the Study…

While every one gose out side

Ivan, Hermione, and Rose got done with dinner and Ivan started to tell Hermione what she was all dressed up for.

"Hermione what I'am going to tell you is very important so please don't get upset okay?" Hermione nodded her head yes. "Your mother told you that you have a brother right?" a second nod. "Good what she didn't tell you is that he is you twin brother and he is a wizard that is going to a school here in the state's unlike Hogwarts were your summer is two month his is only one and a half month. So you will be spending your summer time her with up and your first change…" but before he could finish Hermione told her father "I known that I'am a werewolf and that the change can be at will. I learned that when I was eleven and I could always do it."

As Hermione walked down the hallway she kept looking at her sister and father. Why did they want her to get all dressed up? Her father left for a bit to talk to her mother but what about? She was supposed to be the smartest witch to go through Hogwarts in a century, but she couldn't figure out what was going on and she was getting worried about this big surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room.

Ivan just walked in when Falcon left to go out side. Thank the moon Goddess that Hermione was in the other hallway. "She's in the back hallway. Did he go out front?

"Yes. Your brother is blindfolding him right now. Are you going to do the same with our daughter too?" looking at Ivan anyone could tell he was nervous just by the way he looked him. His hair was a mess and he was biting his lower lip like he always does. His wife kept looking at him with that half grin that would make him go wild but they have to reunite there oldest kids and send the younger kids to Hogwarts before Hermione went back and Falcon was transferred there from the American school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Yes I'am going to do that right now," he started to walk away. "Oh and dear I'am going to get you for that half grin later." He winked and went back to be were Hermione was.

"Oh Ivan you never stop with the fun do you?" she said walking out the front door with a grin on her face after hearing her husband laughing.

* * *

Back inside

"Hermione I have to blindfold you so that you won't ruin your surprise. Okay dear?" her father had a piece of black cloth in one hand and a cape in the other.

"Dad what is the cape for?" what is going on first a nice dress now a cape? What do I need that for? Blindfold? Why? I know that they don't want me to see what I'am getting but a cape?

"Dear it will all come in time for now humor us please." Still hoping that Hermione won't figure it out tell it's too late. That's all they could hope for.

Letting her father put the stuff on her and then walking to the front door and stopping. Her father stuck he head outside and asked if they could come out. They got the all clear then walked outside. Right when Hermione walked out she could tell there was more then the ten people she meet earlier that day. Someone or something walked by her and she bumped in to someone. She started to take off her blindfold to see who it was. "I'am sorry I didn't mean to…"

Falcon turned around to say he was sorry but he didn't get a chance to say sorry when he heard her voice he took off his blindfold to find his sister standing right in front of him. "Hermione? Is that you?" the tear's started to come down he's face and they wouldn't stop.

"Falcon?" the word just popped in to her mind. Where did that come from? "You're my brother aren't you?" the memories from when they were five came back and she knew in her heart that this man was her twin brother.

"Hermione I never gave up hope you would come home" at this point in time everyone including there mom and dad were going in to the house. They were going to leave the twin's to talk about the last thirteen year's they missed with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts in the headmaster's office…

Dumbledore was reading the letter from Ivan and Esmé White

Dear Albus,

We hope this letter find's you in good heath because by the time you read this and get the order ready to come to our aide we will be gone from this world. Ivan and I will no longer be of the living but you can still come our children will need you as you and McGonagall are there godparent's. Hermione will be badly hurt in the heart but will be fine with Remus there. Falcon will soon follow her to that school. You should have gotten his transfer papers by now from Bluewater School of witchcraft and wizardry. Rose and her brother Draco will be there in two minute's of this letter. Call Draco, Drake he like's that better. All the money in Gringotts is now put in to four vaults two are for Hermione and Falcon and the other two for Drake and Rose. They each get one vault with one hundred Billion in Galleon's,Sickle's, andKnut's. They will be the Rich's purebreds in the wizarding world. Rose and drake should be at your door by the time you finish this letter. Albus you must send Minerva and Hagrid to get Hermione in two day you will find her in the bushes in front of our bodies. She will be asleep. Do not sent Remus he will go wild if he saw what happen to me or Ivan. It would drive him insane and Hermione doesn't need that at the point in time. Falcon will met the girl he will marry when he first gets to Hogwarts. You should know her. Her name is Cassandra Weasley cousin to Ron Weasley and one of Hermione's best friends.

Yours Friend's truly,

Ivan and Esmé White

There was a knock at the door and McGonagall walked in with two eleven year old twin's right behind her.

"Headmaster these kids's are…" she never got to finish what she was saying because Albus stopped her. "Come in Rose and Drake have a seat please I will be right with you. Thank you Minerva that will be all."

* * *

Two day's later back in the states at night…

Falcon had to go back to school the day before and her little sister and brother were off visiting some godfather or something. So that left her and the rest of the family home alone. It was about five in the morning and she could hear some thing going on outside. She got out of bed and that is when she smelt the smoke. The house was on fire. All her stuff was packed, shrunk and put in her backpack witched she grabbed and ran down stares were she ran in to her mother. "Run Hermione. Run. It's the Death Eaters there here to kill everyone. Run and don't look back." As she ran out side and got half way across the lawn she turned and looked for her mother and father. That is when she saw two figures brake from the smashed front doors of the house and run toward the woods where she stood, their nightclothes smeared with soot, their face's white with terror. As they came running to her she saw why they were running away from the house. Two people in black pointed there wand's at her mother and father a red and green light's came out to hit them in the middle of the back.

She laid down on the grown she heard her father call for her to run as far and as fast as she could. Her mother yelled before she died "Go to the family of your birth place go to them and they will save you."

Then all was quiet.

For long hour she lay there not want to move afraid the people in black would see her.

* * *

"The last thing I remember after that was waking up in the hospital wing. Now Draco you can leave." With that said he left. That was a surprise to Hermione. But that wouldn't be the only surprise she got that night. For right outside of her door was Remus in nothing but his boxer's and robe holding a dozen roses.

As he knocked on her door he was hoping to hand her the flower's but got a surprise himself. For she stepped out in her knickers.

A/N (Please review and tell me if you like it. Also give me some Idea's to what Remus reaction should be. grin's Evil like. will Update soon if I can get some idea's.)


	7. Just a dream or is it?

A/N (I own none of J.K. Rowling's characters. I own only the plot and my characters. If you are under 13 don't read this chapter.)

Just a Dream or is it?

Hermione awoke sitting up in bed with a cold sweat rolling down her body.

'_Did that really happen? Did he really bring me flower's? Oh my God did we…' _

Looking to the left side of her bed she was going to die if she saw him sleeping there, but he wasn't. what was going on? Was it all a dream or was what happen last night real.

She looked down at her body and she had nothing on. She was cold, confused, and hungry. All she wanted right now was a nice hot shower. Then down to the Great hall for something to eat.

Meanwhile at the same time on the other side of the castle…

The headmaster was getting ready to reunite Hermione with what family she had left. As Drake and Rose sat down to eat the morning meal. There heads shot up and look to the door. Albus saw that and said in his mind while shaking his head 'I keep forgetting that they are the last of there kind and they hear better than most other kind on this planet.' As he looked over to the door he saw young man that looked identical to Hermione. "You must be falcon. Welcome to Hogwarts. Your little sister and brother are here. Also your twin is probably in her room. Have you met her friend's yet?" he asked.

Falcon shock his head no and looked to see if Drake and Rose were okay.

'My family is gone. Father, and mother were killed by the dark lord's death eater's.' Looking over at the headmaster he said to himself 'The old man must be off his rocker.'

Falcon walked over to what was left of his family when a red headed girl walked in to the Great hall. Looking up to face her all that went through his head was that she was an Angel. Her had long blood red hair is what he saw first the next thing saw was her beautiful sea blue eye's. Anyone could drown in those eye's of hers. When he looked over to see who she was looking at he had an even bigger shock at what he saw. The same girl that Hermione had photo's of. "headmaster who is that red hair beauty, with the girl?" asked Falcon

Looking at who Falcon was talking about the headmaster had that gleam back in his eye that he always got when he knew something was going to happen.

"That my dear boy is Cassandra Weasley and the so called girl is Ginny Weasley her cousin."

Looking to see what the boy's reaction was. It was now what he expected. The look was of happiness and joy. When he looked to see were he was looking at this time he saw Hermione coming in through the door's.

"Hermione is that you?" Falcon whispered. Hermione's head shot up.

"Falcon, Rose, and Draco. Is that you?" she yelled. The kid's she called to got up and ran to her. Ginny was smiling when she heard Hermione's voice but I when she said Draco that smile was wiped clean. Then she saw who she was talking about. It was a little boy, then a little girl and a young man who looked like Hermione. Then it hit her "that's Hermione's twin brother."

When Hermione heard here name she looked over to see Ginny looking at her and her family but it was her Cousin that got most of her attention.

(A/N there talking to each other in mind speech.)

Hermione: 'Falcon that's her. That is the one mother told me about, and the headmaster knows about it.'

Falcon: ' How do you know she's my mate? Did you have one of your vision's?'

Hermione gave her brother a look that said 'not me.' "Nope mother told me who it is. My power's aren't that good yet. You should know that by now. By the way mother said you know the…" She never got to finish what she was saying because at the same time Remus walked in through the Teacher's door and stopped dead in his track's. He looked like hell.

"Hello Professor Lupin how are you doing to day?" Called Dumbledore.

Remus didn't hear Dumbledore all he saw was the girl from his dream. Hermione Granger, after last night he knew he was in love to her.

_(There Dream…)_

_Remus was nothing but his boxer's and robe holding a dozen roses. _

_As he knocked on her door he was hoping to hand her the flower's but got a surprise himself. For she stepped out in her knickers. His jaw dropped, and were he had a surprised look in his eye's now became a hungry look._

"_Oh Remus It's you. I wasn't expecting you. May I ask what your doing here?" Surprised was on her face when he put the rose out in front of her and went down on his knee and pulled a small box out of his robe._

"_Hermione will you marry me?" Now it was her turn to have her jaw drop. She looked down in to his eye's and saw that he meant what he said. But the true Question was 'Is she really his mate or did Snape put a love spell on him again and if he did…' she never got to finish it for Remus was kissing her and the next thing that happen was they were in Forbidden Forest. She was in her beautiful brown wolf form and he in his new brown and grey wolf Form yet he was bigger than she. They were running to the centre of the forest were they would mate._

_An Hour later…(in human form)_

_His eye raked over her as she moved with grace her chest small but high was beautiful to him. He couldn't help but look at them as they moved with her body. There was only one way to see them every night and that was to get her to marry him. "I knew you were beautiful" he said before suckling one breast then the other. She responded with passionate cries and at the same time he filled her with himself completely. She sucked in air when the pain hit but after a few second's it was gone. As he stared to move slowly he could fell her moving to. It was like nothing he ever felt before. He knew when she came and he could no longer hold back he came with her and at that moment in time he knew they had made there kid's. Yes it was natural for there kind to have twin's. in nine month they would be parent's._

_(end of dream)_

Hermione looked over at Remus and turned red as Cassandra's hair. Looking away she put her hand on her abdomen and knew at that moment in time that the dream she had was real and that she was to marry Remus before there kid's were to be born.

(A/N Hope you like the story. If you did please give me a few name's for the kid's. Oh and please Review. Thanks)


End file.
